This invention relates to a drive mechanism for pressure-gages, comprising a molded plastics main support body having embedded therein a Bourdon tube.
Said mechanism is particularly designed for industrial mass-production, therefore at very low cost, so that it can be advantageously applied on the widely-spread fire-extinguishers, or generally in the industrial field (including the submarine field) e.g. for skin-divers' equipment, such as depth-gages, and for measurement of ambient pressure, and the like.
According to the invention, the problem is solved by substantial improvements with respect to the conventional constructions of pressure-gages, so as to afford a considerably simpler construction and a considerably lower cost.